


reasons why tyler tops

by ryekeye



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekeye/pseuds/ryekeye
Summary: why tyler tops





	reasons why tyler tops

he doesn´t :^)

**Author's Note:**

> you are whalecum:)


End file.
